A Disgraceful Dinner
by IreneMagicwielder
Summary: So you know how in the Seventh book it mentions how awful Hermione's cooking was? Now she is married to ron, and they usally eat takeout, like pizza, or teriyaki. Hermione decides, she's going to make dinner this one night. However, she doesn't use the recipe book.


Hermione Granger happily stirred the soup in the pot,and then turned her back on it. Immediately a small voice said, " Can't I have some Mum?" Hermione rolled her eyes, setting down her rolling pin and directing her wand at the dough she'd just rolled out. The dough flew into the oven. Accio Flour!" She sneezed, having just sprinkled pepper in the soup. The flour bag flew towards her, and then emptied itself onto her head. Hugo stared. " No Hugo, I'm making dinner." Hugo scampered out of the kitchen. Hermione sighed,and locked the kitchen door. " I am actually going to make dinner for once, and have it taste good! Eating out all the time is expensive, and costs money. Nothing is going to stop me from,"  
" Hi Mum." Seven year old Rose was standing in the kitchen. " How did you get in?" Hermione screeched. " Uncle George taught me how to lock pick. " Hermione gave an exasperated sigh. " Oh are you making dinner? You never make dinner. You always burn it, or overcook it. You should really learn how to cook. " Rose shut the door behind her. Hermione locked it once again, and turned her attention back to dinner. To her horror, the soup was bubbling over the top of the pot. She snatched it, and set it on the counter. It still looked good. She put a cloth over it. Gagging Hermione raced over to the oven and opened it. The acrid smell of burnt bread met her nostrils. She tied a cloth aroung her face, and carefully set the burnt ruined bread on the counter. At this point Hermione lost her nerve. She cursed, and was instantly sorry. "Oh no I forgot the chicken! " She rushed to the sink, grabbed the defrosted chicken and threw it into a waiting pot on the stove. " There! Nearly done now!" She waved her wand, and herbs and spices flew into the pot on the stove. Hermione turned to look at the clock. Six! Ron would be here any minute now. She ran to the fridge, and flung the pudding on the counter. It at least, would be delicious. " Hermione?" Ron walked into the kitchen and then raised his eyebrows so high they nearly disappeared into his forehead. He saw the soup, now having run over the sides and pooling on the counter, and the burnt bread. He looked at the pudding. It looked good. He glanced at the chicken in the pot. Hermione had forgotten to turn the stove on. Then he at last looked at his wife, Hermione. Her face was red and she was covered in flour from head to toe. She was glaring. Ron knew if he said even the slightest remark about the kitchen, she would explode. So, being the good husband that he was he said, " I'll help you clean up. " Hermione relaxed. " Did you forget Harry and Ginny were coming to dinner?" Hermione instantly began shouting at him. She snatched a spatula. " You completely forgot to mention that!" She screamed. " Don't bother helping clean up, I'll do it! Just go look after Hugo and Rose, George taught her how to pick locks! Did he mention that?" Ron hastily backed out of the kitchen. " Scourgify! ' Hermione shrieked. The kitchen was sparkling clean. She picked up the soup and carried it to the table. She waved her wand, and ducked as dishes and cutlery flew out of the kitchen, to arrange themselves on the table. " Accio Bread" The bread came soaring out. Hermione grabbed it and set it neatly on the table. She raced back into the kitchen, and threw the cooked chicken on the platter. She grabbed the pudding and stormed out again. The table was set. She dashed upstairs to change clothes. " Will you get it dear?" Hermione asked. " Oh so now it's dear, is it, " Ron said grumpily trudging towards the door and opening it. " Hello, Ron, Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked. " She's erm, upstairs. Ron said. " Where are the kids?"

" In the car," Harry said shutting the door behind them. " Bang!"

" Oi!" Harry opened the door and ran out to his car. He emerged a few seconds later, dragging three kids. " Ginny, they got into the fireworks again!" Ginny collapsed onto the sofa looking angry. " I told him not to keep the fireworks in the trunk! " At this point Hermione came downstairs. " Hi, Ginny, Harry. Let's eat. " They were all seated at the table, and Ron served the food. James shoved a forkful into his mouth and spat it out again. " It's disgusting!" Hermione hastened to try it. " Sugar in the soup!" She groaned. " And cinnamon on the chicken! Why didn't I pay attention to what I was putting in!" Ginny got a funny look on her face. " Hermione, you did use the cookbook I got you for Christmas, didn't you?" Hermione put her face in her hands. She had not in fact used the cookbook. " Have some pudding, " Ron said quickly. " Oh yes, it looks delicious." Harry nodded. Ron served it. Rose lifted a spoonful to her lips, and set it down quickly. " Salt in the pudding!" Hermione jumped to her feet and grabbed the muggle telephone. " Hello, Paradise pizza? Yes I'll have three larges, one chicken and garlic, one cheese, and one pepperoni. " She set the phone down. " I ordered out. " She announced. Then she couldn't help it, she began to giggle. All her frustration and embarrassment spilled out and she began hysterically laughing. Ron stared in shock, and then Ginny began giggling. Soon all of the adults, and kids were laughing. The doorbell rang. " I'll go get it," Ginny gasped and she went out, and came back in with an armload of pizza. After Ginny and Harry left, Hermione shut the door behind them, the last merry goodbye hanging in the air, and turned to Ron. " I never try to cook again. " Ron grinned. " Well, maybe not ever again, but at least use the cookbook. " I will, " Hermione said. Then she laughed. " Its been a most disgraceful dinner!"


End file.
